


微醺往事

by Y0417



Category: JinKook, VJin - Fandom, 田柾国 - Fandom, 金泰亨 - Fandom, 金硕珍 - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0417/pseuds/Y0417
Kudos: 2





	微醺往事

167就是坠屌的，私设，勿上升。

——  
"泰亨泰亨，这边也打开……"  
金硕珍已经醺红的脸色十分勾人，水光潋滟的眉眼湿漉漉的染着撩人的艳绝，丰满朱润的唇瓣开合吐出浓重的呼吸，已经微醺的状态让他神态有些不受控制，摇晃的肩膀几次三番蹭在弟弟们的身上，柔软滚烫的触感让弟弟们咽下口水，搀扶的手不自觉探进衬衫里贴合在肌理上摩挲一番，细腻柔软让人流连忘返。

金硕珍的生日聚餐还是往常一样和六个最亲近的弟弟一起度过，小小的包间和无数个生日一样，男孩儿们放肆爽朗的互相依靠调侃吐露着不着调的胡话，滚烫辛辣的酒水裹着深埋心底的情意一同滚进胃里，好一阵翻江倒海，感受着那一阵真切的灼热感顺着喉咙滑进胃里，愈发干涩的喉间好如久旱，望着哥哥的眼神也愈发深沉火热。

田柾国永远占据着哥哥身边最亲近的位置，自己的垫子也塞给了哥哥的腿弯，有意无意贴近腿间的手掌下滑，宽大的手掌上纹身的阴影看起来好像无数的黑影饥渴的侵袭着哥哥的光。

金硕珍敏感的皮肤让他拒绝很多的亲昵接触，现在醉意上脑，有些晕乎的脑袋也让平常时刻警戒的感官放松了下来，对于身边人的接触反应慢了一拍，属于田柾国的手掌像条无孔不入的毒蛇吐出猩红的蛇杏子在金硕珍的踝骨上舔舐，再撩开裤腿摩挲着脚踝，留下暧昧的痕迹。

"嗯……别摸我。"  
金硕珍本能的一颤一躲，却没从老幺的手里逃出来，娇嗔的一句拒绝的话，让本来喧闹的气氛瞬间古怪了起来，金南俊摸了摸自己的手，默不作声的戳了戳旁边的郑号锡，郑号锡也有些堂皇的不住地眨眼睛，还是没有想到什么办法，只是把眼神飘到对面的闵玧其身上寻求帮助。

闵玧其快速的皱了下眉，看了一眼已经红了的金硕珍，严肃认真的眼神暼向金硕珍旁边的田柾国，可惜这时候已经意乱情迷的果果已经半躺下了身体，没有接闵玧其的眼神，这让一向控场的几个哥哥有些急躁和无奈。

噔  
酒瓶盖子重重蹦在桌子上，所有人吸引力再次被吸引过去，面沉如水的金泰亨低着头，微长的刘海遮住了他的眼神，可是他紧抿的唇线好如一柄锋利的刀刃让人心悸。  
噔  
金泰亨默不作声的拧开一个又一个酒瓶，很快金硕珍面前就有了一排酒水，金硕珍意识有些飘，迷离的眼神从酒瓶子上移到金泰亨身上，好像努力辨认着什么，可惜脑子已经跟不上了，就看他张了张嘴，吐出一个音节，就自顾自的傻笑，因为不知名的开心，漂亮的眼尾流出一滴泪水，顺着脸颊滴在桌子上，他自己好像并不自知，只是笑着流泪，不停地喝酒。

金泰亨环抱着胸口，对此并没有阻止的意思，反而愈发狠辣的眼神紧紧盯着金硕珍不停开合的嘴唇。他现在心情很复杂，对自己的生气，气自己还是不能走进哥哥的心里，也气金硕珍并不完全信任他。  
:一定很苦吧。  
金泰亨这么想着，不知道说的是酒还是人。

"硕珍哥，怎么主人公一个人喝闷酒，我们划拳吧？"朴智旻适时抢过来金硕珍捏的死紧的酒瓶，也喝了不少的朴智旻也一脸红潮，但眼底的清明却格外清晰。

朴智旻靠过来的动作挡住了田柾国想拿酒瓶的动作，田柾国很想陪金硕珍去做这些"大人"可以做的事，他也是大人了，也应该可以被哥哥认可相信了的，哥哥可以跟他一起喝酒，一个谈天说地，一起哭一起笑啊，哥哥想要疯的话就去做吧，他都会陪着哥哥的，一直到永远。

田柾国好像放弃了的被朴智旻拨到一边，半坐不坐的靠在一边喝着闷酒，每一口下肚胸口燃起的火就愈发热烈。  
大人不是说烦心的时候喝酒就会好的吗？为什么不管用呢……

田柾国胃里，心里都在翻江倒海，迷蒙的眼神里依旧是遮挡不住的黑亮，眼睛里装的满满的都是金硕珍，那个从童年都出现在他生命里的哥哥，如果可以，田柾国多么希望哥哥可以爱他一辈子，比现在的爱不一样，爱到像他对哥哥一样啊，无时不刻都想看见哥哥、想哥哥粘着自己、想哥哥永远需要自己、想哥哥的味道、想哥哥的指尖、胸膛、窄腰、……

"泰……泰亨怎么不喝呢？还有果果坐到这边来，怎么都离哥哥那么远啊，是不是哥哥喝太多了，变的很丑啊，嗝——，哈哈哈……"  
金硕珍反应再迟钝也感受到了身上火辣辣的视线，好像被扒皮抽筋的冰冷和灼热两极交缠在皮肉上，手腕一颤，酒水洒了下来。金硕珍晃了晃脑袋，在半醉半醒的状态里下意识的抬头寻找弟弟，已经鲜红欲滴的唇肉被酒渍染的晶晶亮的，馋的两个弟弟好像见到了葡萄的狐狸，一齐吞了吞口水，不约而同向前倾了倾身体，这一刻他们无比迫切的希望金硕珍需要的那个人会是自己。

"小孩子不要喝这么苦的饮料，你们要喝这个才对"  
金硕珍用蛮力揽过朴智旻，几乎锁喉式的拥抱让智旻也吓一跳，无可奈何的跟着哥哥的移动被带到了"修罗场"的气氛中来。  
朴智旻好不容易被放开了，就看到哥哥嘴里说着不让弟弟喝酒，就换上了其他更烈的，自己颤颤巍巍倒了两杯，腰背笔直，亮眼如星的盯着两个弟弟递了过去。

金泰亨微乎及微的呼了口气，他现在还狂跳不止的心脏还在不听话的狂奔，全场只有他神色如常的姿态端庄，如果忽视他摄人的眼神的话。  
田柾国好像没有那么大反应，他自信着哥哥不会抛下他，他永远都是哥哥的优选啊，也是他无法忽视无法改变的年龄获得的优待。

"柾国啊，这一杯要好好喝喔。"  
金泰亨泰然自若的接过来两杯酒，避免了金硕珍和田柾国的接触，咧着炫耀傲气的笑冲田柾国小幅度歪了歪头。

两个人的交锋让所有哥哥都停下了手里的动作，其中也包括已经糊涂了的金硕珍。  
田柾国顿了顿悬在空中的手，大方的接过来金泰亨的酒杯，继而在金硕珍迷茫的眼神下擦过金硕珍的脸，将手里的酒全部倾倒进了哥哥的酒杯里，交换到自己手里。

田柾国盯着金泰亨的眼睛，一饮而尽。  
金泰亨嘴角的笑在田柾国摸到金硕珍的脸后就已经消失不见了，现在面沉如水的表情和意气风发还咧嘴逗金硕珍笑的田柾国形成鲜明对比。

六哥哥第一次被老幺的气势压到无法呼吸。  
在争夺哥哥的每一次交锋，田柾国从不怯弱的反击让金泰亨越来越害怕，害怕老幺先一步得到美好的哥哥。

金泰亨的大手把玩着手里的酒杯，烈酒灼喉感一路烧到了他的胃，他时不时扯着领口，见红的脸上艳气横生，娇媚撩人金泰亨，七个人里面最会利用自己的气质和容貌的家伙。  
刚还和田柾国打闹的金硕珍，不受控制的眼神被金泰亨吸引过去，对此田柾国挑了挑眉，不自然的贴合揉搓了一把自己的掌肉，搓的发疼也不罢休。

"硕珍哥喝多了，智旻给他带回去吧。"  
闵玧其冷白色的五官也醺红一片，可是眼底的认真和严肃的气场丝毫不减，已经变了味的氛围是时候结束了。

这个时候就体现出来95line的默契了，朴智旻多次确认了泰亨的状态，又欲言又止的对已经醉了的老幺瞄了一眼，最后托着金硕珍先一步离开了。

金泰亨和田柾国不约而同两双眼睛紧紧盯着朴智旻出了包厢消失在转角，一齐黯然的又开了一瓶。

"嗯哈…智旻啊……轻点儿……"  
金硕珍被弟弟抱进宿舍里，半梦半醒的状态里娇软的撒娇让人一阵心焦气躁，而因为金硕珍叫的名字又怨念增生，惩罚式的把哥哥扔在床上，白色的床单被套上粉红色的人绽放出最脆弱的模样。

金硕珍被摔得疼了，拧了拧眉，眼角紧闭慢慢蜷了蜷身体，白色的T桖卷在身上，随着动作露出一截腰身，劲瘦白皙的皮肉随着呼吸一颤，金属的皮带下黑色的长裤裹着长腿磨蹭在洁白的床上，黑白交缠好不色情。

金泰亨裤裆里的性器已经抬头，抵在裤裆里憋屈的难受，他已经忍了一路了，在车上副坐上的哥哥时不时哼哼俩声，金泰亨听的面红耳赤，好几次差点射了出来，忍了一路是多么辛苦，哥哥可要好好回报他啊。

"哥，叫叫我的名字，好不好？"  
金泰亨虔诚的跪在金硕珍的床边，滚烫的气息喷洒在金硕珍的耳廓，金硕珍皱巴着脸躲闪，喉间露出来不清不楚的哼哼。

"哥喜欢泰亨吗？那个一直跟着哥哥的小老虎，哥哥最担心不会好好长大的泰亨啊，还记不记得……哥会接受泰亨吗，泰亨会比任何人都要爱你，会把这个世界上所有的爱都给你，泰亨只想要哥爱我就好了，只爱我……"  
金泰亨亲昵温柔的蹭着金硕珍的脸颊，柔软的发丝好像让金硕珍很享受，红润的脸色挂着欣喜，十分赏心悦目。

而金泰亨嘴里温柔的呢喃细语一齐进行的还有他摸到胯间的手，黑色的皮带从腰间抽了出来，裤裆里已经顶起来一个帐篷的阴茎热切的想要操进一处湿穴，操熟哥哥的蜜穴，把哥哥干的淫叫连连了……

金硕珍被手腕上冰凉的触感惊醒，意识刚苏醒就被堂皇的现状惊吓到说不出话来。  
金硕珍的意识还停留在智旻托着他上车，后来就什么记不清了，他现在脑子很混乱，好像一团浆糊一样，只是他现在两只手被拴在了床头限制了活动，颈窝还埋了一个毛茸茸的脑袋，身上沉重的重量和热烈的气息告诉他，是一个男人在侵犯他。这时候脖颈的嫩肉被尖锐的犬齿衔住反复撕咬，金硕珍突然想到明天这些皮肤一定又紫又肿。

跑偏的心思很快反应过来，金硕珍奋力撞开身上的男人，男人应声而倒，重重摔在了地上。

"放开我！你……泰亨？"  
金硕珍像一只暴走的小羊，顶着一张人畜无害的脸哪怕发火也让人徒生征服欲罢了，就像现在，金泰亨摸了一把被撞到的嘴角，齿间结结实实砸在嘴里，血腥味弥漫在口腔里，很快红肿起来的下唇彻底点燃了他无法控制的欲望。

"哥好香，泰亨好想吃了哥哥啊。"  
金泰亨不自在的隔着裤子抚弄着已经高昂的阴茎，金硕珍的眼睛在金泰亨情欲的眼里和那男人再熟悉不过的生理反应上来回打量，他不解和恐慌的瞪大了眼睛，身下柔软的床单好像一池泥沼正在吞没他，他逃不出，他逃不出。

"泰亨，泰亨，你，你喝多了。"  
金硕珍祈求着弟弟，他后背深深窝进了床头，柔软的腕骨挣脱着冰冷的皮带，粗糙的东西直刮的那娇嫩的皮肤瘀血，哥哥凌乱的衣衫不整，仓皇的蜷缩着长腿，呼吸急促的胸膛掩映在领口时隐时现，纯情的小羊明明一直在勾引老虎啊……

金泰亨单膝跪在床上，好像踩在了金硕珍心上一般，金硕珍被泰亨抓住脚踝，滚烫粗糙的手掌大力把成年男人直接拖了过来，裸露的踝骨透着粉嫩勾人，金泰亨露骨的眼神一直锁定着哥哥，哥哥的每一个表情都不愿意错过，在金硕珍震惊恐惧的眼神下，金泰亨伸出柔软湿润的舌头叼住圆润饱满的脚趾，金硕珍脸色爆红，一瞬间竟然僵住了身体，一阵灭顶的羞辱感席卷了他，他奋力挣扎着，几乎都要踹到了金泰亨的脸上，可是对上那双熟悉又陌生的眼睛，他终究没有舍得。

而下一刻的心软对金泰亨摇摆不定的心却是一记猛药，彻底放肆了的二十五岁弟弟将奖励自己二十六岁生日礼物就是好好品尝眼前日思夜想的哥哥。

"哥，自己张开腿好不好？我一定会很温柔的。"  
金泰亨操着最柔软亲昵的蜜语，湿润的舌头一路席卷过金硕珍的脚掌到小腿，金硕珍紧紧绞住双腿，丝毫不敢懈怠，听着弟弟露骨色情的话只能面红耳赤牙关紧闭，耳边只有他仓皇的呼吸和手掌撞击在床头上的声音。

金泰亨不等金硕珍回应，已经迫不及待的家伙直接屈膝粗暴的顶开了哥哥的长腿，一阵吃痛而轻吟的硕珍快速咬住下唇，把痛呼咽下去，哪怕在这种时候，他也不想在弟弟眼前露出任何的脆弱。

"哥现在就夹得这么紧，一会儿一定吸的我舒服的要命吧……"  
金泰亨一嘴不经大脑的下流话，肆意的侮辱让金硕珍全身紧绷，已经醺红的脖颈暴起漂亮的青筋，那里面滚烫的血液一定都会是香甜的，跟草莓一样吧，金泰亨这么想着，一个倾身伏在哥哥的身上，烈酒的醇香扑面而来，与清甜的蜜酒缠绵不分。

金硕珍奋力高昂着脸，避开了金泰亨想要接吻的动作，被拒绝的弟弟脸色瞬间难看起来，强有力的双手顺着哥哥的肘关节肆意揉捏，恨不得把娇嫩的皮肉扯下来不可，金硕珍强烈的感受着那双手所过之处皆滚烫刺痛，恨不得挤进他血肉里的接触让金硕珍不住颤栗，黑亮的眼角细细流下泪水，已经出血的下唇沾着血丝弥散在口腔里，舌根已经发麻，金硕珍知道他跑不掉了。

金硕珍不小的力气也败给此刻如狼似虎的金泰亨，咬碎牙关的力气也被硬生生的扯下来手指相扣，已经红肿甚至关节出血的皮肉，紧密贴合在湿润胜海的手心，男人的掌心有力又滚烫，汗渍钻进伤口里，刺痛着金硕珍的心脏。

"哥，我真的很爱很爱你，你为什么不懂呢。"  
金泰亨死死扣住金硕珍的双手，那拉扯到极度的皮带上白嫩的腕骨好像要被折断一样，骨节被捏的作响，艳红色在柔嫩的手腕上绽开，好像一副上等艺术的画。

"没有任何一个弟弟是这样爱哥哥的！金泰亨，你知不知道你在做什么！"  
金硕珍终于放过了他的唇肉，已经红肿渗血的唇肉好像蛊吸引了金泰亨所有心神，哥哥的气恼他已经忽略了，低头想吻哥哥的唇，被哥哥抬头再一次狠狠撞了下巴，酸痛麻木感让金泰亨迟钝了几秒，发了红的双眼饱含不满，怨恨还有委屈，金泰亨深深看了金硕珍两秒，掌骨几乎要被揉碎了的手终于被放开，金硕珍的下颌紧接着被扣住，直接被迫张开了嘴巴，露出来一塌糊涂的口腔，在挣扎时候已经咬破了一处又一处黏膜，血腥味儿萦绕在金泰亨的鼻尖。

"唔啊……"  
金泰亨如愿以偿的叼住了那诱人的唇，饱满染着血丝的唇肉被顶在尖牙上肆意啃食，伤口被越扯越大，血丝染着津液顺着嘴角流了下来，金硕珍挣扎着却在下颌逐渐发狠的手掌里被逐渐掌控，酸痛的嘴角好像已经脱臼，可是他又真切的感受着另一个男人，自己那么爱护的弟弟，正在以情人之间缠绵的姿势压在他的身上，放肆的顶开他的腿间，湿润的舌头塞进了他的嘴里，舔过他的牙关，纠缠着他的舌尖吸吮，发出啧啧水声，淫靡至极……

"唔！不……不要！"  
金硕珍腰腹一凉，T桖被金泰亨撩开，放肆的大手游荡在腰带上，最终打开了裤带，钻了进去，熟练的隔着内裤握住了金硕珍已经高昂的性器上，顶端的龟头湿漉漉的出着水，打湿了内裤，金硕珍无法解释他的生理反应，但是当金泰亨的大手包住了他的阴茎，他不可否认的舒服，甚至无法控制的用前端磨蹭着弟弟那漂亮的手指上凸起的骨节，顶弄着他柔软的指腹。

"哥尝了泰亨的嘴就勃起了呢……"  
金泰亨毫不避讳的玩弄着金硕珍的性器，金硕珍的长裤很快被撕开，笔直白嫩的长腿下意识的交叠起来，企图遮掩腿间的风光，奈何金泰亨挤在腿间，被迫打开的长腿曲起有意无意夹蹭着金泰亨的腰胯。  
金硕珍几乎处在冰火两重天中，他是一个正常男人，在兴奋刺激的性交中勃起了，可是他身上的是个男人，是自己的弟弟，身体本能的迎合硬生生要被理智阻止，尽管这样，那时不时贴着金泰亨大腿发颤裸体依旧让金泰亨面色潮红，裆下肉棒大了一圈，生理需要的胀痛让他额上爆起青筋，汗渍渍的脸上原始的欲望是那么媚人性感。

"哥想射吗，现在还不可以哦。"  
金泰亨色情的邀请根本不给金硕珍回应，已经在射精边缘的性器突然离开了湿润有力的手掌，紧接着内裤被剥开，已经水光淋淋的阴茎暴露在空气中，一个冷颤，前端又吐出来清凉的"口水"，金硕珍偏过头隐忍性感的神情被金泰亨尽收眼底，漂亮的哥哥哭红了眼睛却怎么也不敢看自己，已经情动的身体被控在自己手里，俊郎的五官因为情潮而更加立体，涨红的脸色埋进雪白的被单里，张着嘴无声的喘息，湿淋淋的口水不受控制打湿了床单，留下一片显眼的深色。

"唔啊！泰亨阿…哈啊……"  
金硕珍身下一热，那狰狞丑陋的阴茎被湿润温暖的口腔包裹，绵软的舌头被碾在阴茎下面，粗糙的舌苔蹭过柱身，让人头皮发麻的电流让金硕珍一个激灵射了出来。  
乳白色的精液淋在金泰亨的嘴里，因为突然的射精，有些喷出来的精液挂在金泰亨漂亮的脸上，金硕珍虚无的缓着精神，湿漉漉的眼睛轻眨，金泰亨对上眼神，邪肆的咧嘴笑，在金硕珍的眼前吐出来舌尖舔过唇角的乳白卷进嘴里，凸起的喉结上下滑动，把哥哥的东西吞了进去。

金硕珍被这么香艳的画面刺激的心跳加速，刚释放出来的阴茎又有抬头的趋势，被金泰亨曲起手指圈住，另一只手解开了拉链，放出来已经涨的黑紫的大鸟。  
狰狞的青筋暴起，丑陋的生殖器官是男性的魅力，粗大的个头，黑色丛林里高昂着的龟头从内裤里几乎是弹了出来，这一幕刺激着金硕珍的神经，他比任何时候都要清楚，他的弟弟是真的想操他的屁股。

金硕珍瞪大了眼睛，沾着泪水的睫毛脆弱娇美，金泰亨不去想其他的，他只想接下来要怎么让他的哥哥接受，是金泰亨要操他。

"硕珍哥，我涨的好疼啊。"  
泰亨已经沙哑的低音性感撩人，露骨的邀请让金硕珍呼吸一滞，那男性的生殖器官就在他的眼前，甚至都能看见那生动的血管如何叫嚣着他为弟弟张开双腿……

"泰亨，我们这样是不对的……"  
金硕珍带着云雨余韵的蜜嗓慵懒沙哑，配着满脸红潮双目迷离，金泰亨快速从裤兜里摸出来一瓶润滑剂，水淋淋的涂满了双手，比他腕骨上的链环还要亮眼。

金硕珍高潮后乏力的身体只能在弟弟的玩弄下轻轻挣扎，发红的俩颊再无法躲开，红肿刺痛的唇肉被弟弟衔住舔舐流窜在身体里的电流让他浑浑噩噩，快感和背德的兴奋让他恍惚着犹豫着，能否一起沉沦，就这一次，下不为例。

硕珍的锁骨过于漂亮，金泰亨密密麻麻的吻落在上面，发了狠留下几个红梅，绽开在骨尖，危险又迷人。  
白皙的胸膛被尖牙咬出牙痕，恨不得在哥哥的全身都留下痕迹的泰亨终于被哥哥抓住脑袋，无声的叫停。

泰亨捉住蜜白色的胸肉，挤压吐出来红色的乳头，盯着硕珍无助脆弱的眼睛一口咬住，男人的乳头也能产生性快感，这是金硕珍不曾享受过得。

"嗯哈……阿……好……好奇怪"  
金硕珍手腕一松从床头坠落，红肿不堪的腕骨垂在雪白的被单上，十指粉红缓缓曲起，它们深深的扣进床单里。  
金硕珍好像水中的灵鱼下意识摇着腰肢，大力喘息而起伏的胸膛半推半就把乳头送进弟弟满嘴，颤巍巍的长腿慢慢打开，任由金泰亨越贴越近。

哪怕潜意识放纵了这场性事，当泰亨扶着那挺硬滚烫的家伙顶到了腿间嫩肉的时候，金硕珍还是哭叫着求饶，已经哭哑了嗓子的哥哥糯糯的求着自己轻点，射了几次娇弱怜人的摇着脑袋，湿发蹭在指尖，红肿的唇肉开合吐着字句，被侵犯的斑驳的身体已经大开。  
金泰亨揉着手里圆润细腻的大腿缓缓抬了起来放在了腰间，金硕珍没有拒绝的机会，屁股被暴露出来，裹着大量润滑剂的手指快速顶了进去，无人问津过的蜜穴紧致干涩，吸吮着金泰亨的手指缓慢的蠕动，润滑剂帮助着金泰亨快速扩着哥哥要挨操的后穴。

"啊啊啊……不要……不可以再放……哈啊……"  
金硕珍惊叫着，感受着弟弟粗暴的插进去一根又一根手指，撑的饱涨的后穴好像要被撕裂了，而且无法控制的侵犯者还继续探进那高热的甬道，金硕珍高高撑着腰，被掐的通红的腰上下摆动，却怎么也逃不出身体里的手指。  
金泰亨深深吐了一口气，草草插了几下就抽出来手指，在金硕珍塌下腰放松时直接掰开雪白的臀肉，提着涨的可怕的阴茎插进了蜜穴。

噗嗤的润滑剂被挤了出来，顺着金硕珍的大腿根流到了床上。  
金硕珍被撞得说不出话来，被撑到最大的后穴好像要被撕裂了一般，卡在了穴口的龟头急躁不安，金泰亨感受着哥哥的后穴疯狂的收缩邀请着自己的光临，可是扩穴没有做好的第一次让哥哥承受了极大的痛苦，金泰亨也疼的冒汗，可是箭在弦上不得不发，掐着哥哥的细腰俯下身温柔的落下一个又一个的轻吻，安抚着金硕珍的情绪。

"太……太大了，你…你……是要我的命吗……"  
金硕珍高高昂这头，极力放松着身体，陌生的瘙痒从身体伸出蔓延，羞于启齿的欲望让金硕珍也急躁起来，在泰亨委屈担心的眼神暼过来的时候，金硕珍一个深呼吸，最大程度放松了身体，而刚还担心哥哥身体的泰亨瞅准了时机一个挺身把哥哥几乎贯穿。

金硕珍漂亮纤长的身体僵硬颤栗，脚趾都蜷缩的痛让他五官狰狞，后穴里的润滑剂几乎都被挤了出来，不害臊的弟弟凑过来咬耳朵，说着荤话  
:"泰亨的鸡巴够不够喂哥哥呢？哥哥里面好湿，好紧，夹的我要尿在里面了……"

金硕珍被吓到了，下身被贯穿的疼痛让他脸色发白，金泰亨一股脑倒了一手的润滑剂，拔出来一截阴茎裹上再插进去，随着金泰亨的插动，金硕珍缓缓恢复过来，胀痛和撕裂感逐渐变成一种古怪的快感。

娇弱淫靡的肠肉吞吐着弟弟的阴茎，狭窄的肠壁被闯入的阴茎反复摩擦，酥麻的快感从身体最深处绽开，电流从尾椎骨弥散到全身，金硕珍呼吸粗重起来，金泰亨见哥哥适应了，缓慢的抽插也提了速，暴风雨的冲撞裹挟着肠肉摩擦，金硕珍被操干的合不上嘴，再遮掩不住的呻吟黏腻糜烂，男人的蜜嗓淫叫连连，哭红了眉眼只知求欢。

……  
金硕珍身下湿润一片，轻轻颤抖的长腿青紫遍布，发了狠的男人在娇嫩的腿间嫩肉上留下了吻痕齿痕，雪白的床单上点点白灼，更多的是金硕珍闭合不上的腿间。

仿佛没有了知觉的下身流出来男人的精液，被侵犯至极的身体好如凋零的秋叶，脆弱又凄美。

哭红了眼的哥哥光裸着身体，污浊遍布在身下，无神呆滞的眼睛透着迷蒙和无助。  
田柾国入目就是这样的画面，哥哥的房间里不再是沁人心脾的香味，而是浓郁的男人的味道，而且不只是哥哥的。

田柾国牙关咬的作响，却只能轻轻走到哥哥的床边像小时候一样蹭蹭哥哥的脑袋，金硕珍抬起了手轻轻落在田柾国的头顶，粉色的指尖还染着汗渍，水光一片，田柾国咽了咽口水，他无法抑制他想要含住吸吮的欲望，就在他将要付诸行动的时候，这时头顶嘶哑冷情的话徐徐传来。

"柾国也是每天抱着我，在想着怎么操我的吗。"

田柾国全身僵硬，乌黑发亮的眼睛怔怔盯着地面，单膝跪在了地上，发出沉闷的声响。


End file.
